Medical devices in which a device component for analyzing sensor signals or for physiologically acting on a patient can be adjusted in terms of an operating parameter by inputting an input value into an input unit of the medical device are known from the state of the art. For example, the operating parameter can then be taken into consideration when analyzing the physiological sensor signal or when operating the actuator.
To input input values, users use as an input unit, for example, a so-called touchscreen to input or predefine input values for respective operating parameters by touching certain areas of the touchscreen. Inputs can also be made in this connection via so-called hard keys, such as a keyboard, rotary knobs or other knobs.
Further, medical devices are known, which can be configured via a data network interface. For example, a predefined value for an operating parameter can be transmitted in this case by a central network computer in the form of a data signal via a data network to the data interface of the medical device, so that the medical device then analyzes the data signal and uses the predefined value indicated in it in reference to the operating parameter.
It is conceivable, in principle, in such concepts, in which medical devices can be configured by central network computers, that an operating situation arises, in which predefined values for corresponding operating parameters can be set or predefined simultaneously on both the input unit of the medical device and an input unit of the network computer.
To avoid that an unlimited number of users or unauthorized users can adjust corresponding operating parameters at any time, it is known, in principle, from the state of the art that a user unblocks precisely such a device on an individual device, for example, on a medical device or on a central network computer by inputting authentication data such that the input of input values or predefined values for operating parameters is then possible after the unblocking.
It shall be avoided hereby that an unlimited number of users or unauthorized users can predefine or set values for the operation of the medical device.
If a plurality of medical devices are used to act physiologically on a patient and/or to analyze physiological sensor signals of the patient, it is possible, in principle, that a user authenticates himself at every individual medical device by inputting authentication data each time, so that every individual device is then unblocked such that predefined values for corresponding operating parameters of the medical device can be predefined on a corresponding input unit.
Such a procedure may be very complicated for a clinician or user, because he or she would thus have to authenticate himself or herself at each particular medical device by inputting authentication data each time in order to subsequently also perform corresponding settings for or predefining predefined values related to operating parameters at each particular medical device.